poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound is the first Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Western film by Toonwriter. Plot During the California Gold Rush of 1849, Huckleberry Hound – referred to throughout the picture as a "mysterious, steely-eyed, and silent-type stranger" – rides west on his "faithful horsey" with Lilo, Stitch, Angel and their friends traveling him to start a small pig-and-goat farm and for Lilo and friends to have a new adventure in the Old West. Their journey takes them to the small western town of Two-Bit, California, where Hokey Wolf is the mayor; Snagglepuss plays the piano and entertains the customers in Rusty Nails' Saloon; Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey run the bank; and Yogi Bear and Boo Boo, who've run away from Jellystone Park to get away from children saying "Look at the bears! Look at the bears!" (which unfortunately still happens when stagecoaches pass by), live on handouts. Two-Bit is being terrorized by the outlaw Dalton Brothers, Coyote Kid and his gang, and Team Garcias. Their leader, Stinky Dalton, has been caught and imprisoned for 90 days of hard labor, but his partner and the three remaining brothers – Dinky, Finky, and Pinky – are robbing and bullying everyone they come across. Indeed, as Huck and Lilo and friends approach the town limits, the villains race past them and swipe Huck's horse, saddle, and western outfit. Entering the saloon, Huck tries to buy a drink and food for the heroes with a large gold nugget (that the villains somehow overlooked); seeing this, the brothers force Huck into a poker game, hoping to win the nugget from him, while Huck, upon learning they're the crooks who made off with his horse, saddle, and duds, tries to wins back what is rightfully his. After Huck accuses the Daltons of cheating (because each Dalton has four or more aces in his hand), they challenge him to a fight in a boxing ring with Huck's property as the prize. After 705 rounds, Huck wins with the aid of Betsy: an anvil concealed in his glove. Having won back his horse and possessions, Huck (along with Lilo and friends) go to deposit his nugget in Quick Draw McGraw and Baba's bank, where he wins a prize, being able to choose either a complimentary fountain pen, a calendar, a toaster, a covered wagon, or a trip to Tahiti on a riverboat. Being partial to its blue ink, Huck selects the fountain pen (though as a running gag, the pen keeps squirting ink in his face). Moments later, the villains rob the bank, stealing Huck's nugget and pen and Lilo and friends' valuables. Upset, Huck demands to see the sheriff. When Quick Draw and Baba take him to a cemetery (the Daltons having gunned down the last one), Huck decides to see Mayor Hokey. At the same time, an emergency town meeting is taking place to discuss what to do about the villains, when Hokey and the citizens are informed that Stinky has broken out of jail and will be coming to Two-Bit to gun down the sheriff ... and if there is no sheriff (which there isn't), Stinky will go gunning for the mayor. Fearing for his life, Hokey quickly decides to appoint a new sheriff to handle the threat, and just as he and the citizens are wondering where they'll find someone dumb enough to take the job, in walks Huckleberry to complain about the bank robbery and Lilo and friends complaining about the other villains; he's unanimously appointed sheriff on the spot and for Lilo and friends as his deputies. Sheriff Huck and Lilo and friends go after the three Dalton Brothers and the other villains and, after a number of confrontations where Huck and Lilo and friends were badly injured and bandaged, successfully jails them ... by using a crane to drop the jailhouse over them. The people of Two-Bit throw a party to celebrate the heroes' victory and bid Huck farewell, believing Stinky (who's coming on the noon train) will kill him. Huck, however, feels he can win, believing that he will have help fighting Stinky. Unfortunately, everyone runs out on him; in fact, Hokey, Yogi, Boo Boo, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw, and Baba all take the trip to Tahiti Huck passed on until things calm down. Angered at the others' cowardice, Lilo and her friends have decided to help Huck to fight Stinky Dalton. As it happened, some unexpected help arrived via bus (and truck) to join them in stopping the villains; Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jill, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Madison Taylor, Buster & Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, the Mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, the Young 6, Maud Pie, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Kids Next Door, the Powerpuff Girls, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the Seekers of Truth, Carmen Sandiego and Eric Myers. Lilo and friends were delighted to see them arrive to help (with Scorpio remarking that at least they were willing to help). Stinky arrives on schedule and looks forward to gunning down the sheriff, but Huck disarms him by using a giant magnet to pull the revolvers out of Stinky's holsters. After finishing the lines Huck set him to for playing with guns, Stinky tries to kill Huck with explosive "gifts". Unfortunately, each attempt literally blows up in his face so he decides to get help by breaking his brothers, the Coyote Kid and his gang, and Team Garcias out of jail by disguising himself as the Daltons' grandmother. Along with that, Stinky called Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa for help, and with them, they brought Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Squatt, Baboo, Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Femme Fatale, the Gangreen Gang, Sauron, Ember McLain, Shadow Boss, the Magician, Montana Max, Junko Enoshima, Claudandus and Rico. After the four Dalton Brothers and the other villains demolish Huck's office with a stampede of bulls, they head out, only to be pursued by Sheriff Huck and Lilo and friends (who had gone downstairs to play billiards during the stampede), in a classic cartoon chase in which they cannot escape them no matter where they go. However, Stinky realizes that despite that they have tried to stop them, they are not giving up (something which Huck and Reuben were hoping they wouldn't figure out) and the Daltons tie Huck up and take him to Cape Dalton and strap him to a homemade rocket. Lilo and her friends were forced to watch their friend get blasted off. Despite trying to get there to save Huck in time, Huck's horse is too late and watches as the rocket with Huck launches into space and explodes. With Huck out of the way, the villains are free to go on a crime spree, becoming the richest outlaws in the west, and (after much arguing) rename Two-Bit as Daltonville. Hokey and company return from Tahiti and discover the Daltons completely control their town with Finky in charge of the saloon, Dinky owning the bank, Pinky owning the parlor, and Stinky being both the mayor and the sheriff (much to the dismay of Hokey and Huck's horse). They also saw that they made Lilo and friends their slaves. After learning what happened to Huck, the former residents of Two-Bit are thrown out of town by the villains on a freight train, knowing that they have only themselves to blame for what's happened to their town, to Huckleberry and to Lilo and her friends. Meanwhile, at a campsite of a tribe of Native American hounds who look just like Huck except for their yellow fur, the chief's daughter, Desert Flower is out in the desert when she discovers the crashed rocket and Huck; still alive. Huck awakens in the tribe, but has amnesia as a result of his injuries. Desert Flower calls him 'the mysterious blue hombre with amnesia'. As the chief's daughter tends to the recuperating Huck, the two of them quickly fall in love. Huck proposes to Desert Flower, but her father disapproves of her marrying outside the tribe. To gain the chief's approval, Huck agrees to undergo a two-part initiation test to join the tribe, even though failure to pass either part would doom him to "a long walk off a short cliff." Desert Flower begs Huck not to take the test, for nobody has ever succeeded in passing it, but Huck is determined. The first part is a test of intelligence, in the form of a quiz show; by sheer luck (and, ironically, the chief's attempts to make him fail by pressing Huck's buzzer), Huck answers every question correctly and passes the first part of the test. The second part, however, is a test of strength consisting of wrestling with Chuckling Chipmunk, who, despite having a harmless sounding name, is the biggest, strongest member of the tribe, and Huck is defeated. Before Huck is forced to pay the "penalty", Desert Flower (who is heartbroken and standing at the edge of the cliff) falls in the river and is swept toward a waterfall. Acting quickly, Huck jumps in and rescues her. Grateful and impressed, the chief gives his blessing for the two of them to marry. The wedding ceremony is interrupted by Huck's horse and Lilo and her friends, who finally found their friend and master. The horse – who's able to talk, but had no reason to until now – restores Huck's memory by telling him that his name is Huckleberry Hound, and Lilo and her friends told Huck that they escaped Two Bit to join his horse to find him, and Huck realizes that he has to go back and take care of "unfinished business" with the villains. Promising to return and marry Desert Flower, Huck rides off on his faithful horsey (whose name is Bob) with Lilo and friends joining to find the Two-Bit residents who'd abandoned them before. Hokey and the others are trying to support themselves by operating a wild west circus, which is doing miserably. Huck sends them a message signed the "Blue Hombre" to give them a chance to redeem themselves and take back their town. At the meeting sight, the group encounters the 'ghost' of Huckleberry Hound and the ghosts of Lilo and friends, who reveal that they're still alive, using the ghostly disguise as part of their plan to beat the villains, but it'll only work if Huck's friends agree to help this time. This time, they stand with him. Back in Daltonville, as the villains are celebrating their success, they are shown a movie film made by Huck and the others saying that the ghost of Huckleberry Hound is coming back to Daltonville with the ghosts of his companions (as the Remnants of Despair) on a midnight ghost train. Finky, Pinky, and Dinky are scared out of their wits, but Stinky, Rico and the other additional villains refuse to be intimidated (except for Rito, Squatt, Baboo, the Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang, of course). After the success of making the film, Makoto sadly wished his old friend Sayaka and the rest of his old schoolmates from Hope's Peak Academy would be back from the dead, so that they could join in helping out against the villains. This gives Li and Meilin an idea. They brought the Tiny Toons and the Ponies together, and they all quickly searched for the Dragon Balls. Later, once the Balls were gathered, Makoto beckoned Shenron the Eternal Dragon to grant his wish; to revive those who were killed in the Hope's Peak Academy- the friends he first met: Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Sakura Ogami, Mondo Owada and Hifumi Yamada. As a result of that, the revival of Makoto's schoolmates was a big success. And then, after Makoto and his friends' joyful reunion, wearing their disguises, they, Huck and Lilo and the other heroes arrive in Daltonville in a green painted train rigged with special effects. The heroes succeed in terrifying the villains by saying they will haunt them forever unless they fulfill their requests, starting with returning Huck's gold nugget. The brothers give the nugget back, thinking they're squared, and the villains give back the valuables to the ghosts of his companions, but the "ghost" of Huck also demands they pay their debt to society and go to jail. Scared or not, the Daltons refuse to be made to go to jail by a ghost. The former residents of Two-Bit, however, chase after them (except for the other villains, who were left behind), and the Daltons run into what they think is their secret hideout... but is actually the state prison in disguise. Angry at this, the remaining villains fight off the heroes, and at one point, it looked like the Powerpuff Girls were goners for good thanks to the Beat Alls, Shadow Boss and Magician, when suddenly, an awesome, blinding explosion emitted in front of the Girls, sending the villains flying. When the explosion ceased, the flash subsided, revealing a teenage Powerpuff Girl named Bliss, to the surprise of everyone and the delight of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. After that, the heroes continued fighting the villains until they were defeated, and except for the Coyote Kid and his gang and Rico (who have also been arrested), Zedd and his group all escaped, vowing vengeance on Lilo and her friends. Later, the governor of California congratulates Huck on capturing the Daltons, and Huck says he couldn't have done it without the help of his friends. A boy asks for Huck's autograph, and Huck takes his pen back from the Daltons in order to sign it (which Dinky and the Coyote Kid were hoping he wouldn't remember). In the epilogue, the heroes of Two-Bit have all moved on to other things: *Snagglepuss became an actor on Broadway. *Quick Draw and Baba became the new sheriff and deputy of Two-Bit. *Hokey opened the first used-wagon dealership in the west. *Yogi and Boo Boo have moved back to Jellystone and returned to filching picnic baskets and being pestered by children saying "Look at the bears! Look at the bears!" Huckleberry, meanwhile, had returned to marry Desert Flower, and the two of them have settled down on a little farm to raise goats and pigs... and a family. Lilo and her friends were hanging out at Huck's new home, where the Phantom Thieves of Hearts decided to add Carmen Sandiego to their gang, to her great approval, loving to be a part of it. After that, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers decided to return to Pooh and the gang while the Time Force Rangers left as they have duties to attend to (Wes making recruits in the present, Jen getting recruits in the future, and the rest of Time Force having to work), whereas Eric, the ACME Agents and the rest remained to join Lilo and her friends on their next adventures. The Rangers will be there to help whenever they are needed. After the two respective Ranger teams left, the heroes received a letter from Yugi Moto that said that they are invited to join him and his friends to WrestleMania. Lilo and her friends decided to fulfill Yugi's request and sang "Adios, Muchachos" with Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton playing guitars as they all rode off into the sunset towards their next adventure in Lilo & Stitch Adventures of Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. At Lord Zedd's Castle, the villains discussed a plan to revive the Decepticons that had fallen using the Dark Star Dragon Balls. They agreed to that and were joined by their newest recruit, a shadowy figure with incredible knowledge about crime, who said it will do whatever it can to help put an end to Lilo and her ohana. Plus, the figure became very interested in Carmen Sandiego. Trivia *The following heroes guest star in this film and join Lilo's team permanently in the end: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Madison Taylor, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud Pie, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Zeo Zagart, the Seekers of Truth, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Carmen Sandiego and Eric Myers. **Makoto's schoolmates have been revived to permanently join Lilo's team as well: Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono, Chihiro Fujisaki, Celestia Ludenberg, Sakura Ogami, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada and Hifumi Yamada. **The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Time Force Power Rangers make a guest appearance to help fight the villains also. **The following villains guest star in this film as well: Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Squatt, Baboo, Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Femme Fatale, the Gangreen Gang, Sauron, Ember McLain, Shadow Boss, the Magician, Montana Max, Junko Enoshima, Claudandus and Rico. Eric Raymond makes a cameo in this film also, as presenter of Ember McLain in her musical performance. *Jen will mention the Power Rangers Hyper Force while Wes will mention the Power Rangers Lightning Mask. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Western films Category:Musical Films Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series films Category:Toonwriter Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series